No One Notices Me, It's Always Her
by Chloe The Imaginative
Summary: Anthea's had enough of her sister, Constance, always getting the guys. Boys come from far and wide to see Constance. Anthea is just left alone and ignored. Anthea loves to fight but one fight she got into, made her get involved in a dangerous game. She, D'Artagnan and the musketeers must get the Queen's diamond necklace from Buckingham and get it back to France in only 5 days.
1. Chapter 1 - The Fight

~Anthea's P.O.V~

I walk through the streets as I do every day, simply because I have nothing else to do. I do not have a home as I got fed up with my parents and sick of my sister. So, instead, I stay in several different inns, alternating between them every few days. My parents and I never really got on because they wanted me to become one of the Queen's Ladies-in-waiting, but I wanted to fight. I'd heard stories about the three musketeers and I always wanted to be like them. I wanted to learn how to fight with a sword. So I did. I found several travellers who agreed to teach me some skills and I taught myself the rest. I trained day after day. I had no friends but that did not bother me.

* * *

Over the years, I learned to make my own clothes. I did not have enough money to buy any but I didn't really like wearing dresses anyway. I mean, it's difficult to fight when you're wearing a dress. And you have to keep lifting up the skirt when you run! It's too annoying. So I bought some fabric, needles and thread, and started making trousers and shirts. I may not like dresses, but that doesn't mean I'll wear men's clothes. I'd also payed to have a few leather corsets and a pair of boots made for me. I got a belt for my sword which I got from a blacksmith. So my outfit was complete with a few spares.

* * *

I stumble back in surprise when I see my sister. My sister _was_ one of the Queen's Ladies-in-waiting. Her name was Constance. She was always the favourite. My parents favoured her. And whenever she was around, boys wouldn't even cast me a single glance. The attention was always on her. She acted all innocent and that really agitated me. I grew sick of her until I finally snapped and left. Constance's gaze wanders over the market until she spots me. She looks bewildered, for we haven't seen each other in years. Constance hesitantly starts walking towards me. She stops when she reaches me.

"A-Anthea?" She stutters. I am about to reply when she unexpectedly hugs me. When she pulls away she smiles at me. "How have you been, it's been years since I last saw you?"

"I have been... surviving, managing on my own." I reply. "What about you, Constance. How have you been?"

"I've been very well thank you." An awkward silence falls between us as our gazes wonder around the market for a several minutes. Constance is the one to break it. "Anyway, I must be on my way." She smiles. "Things to do, Goodbye Anthea."

"Goodbye Constance."

"I'll see you soon." She hugs me again before disappearing into the crowded market place.

* * *

A boy, around my age, pushes through the crowd, running. He knocks me over but then he quickly helps me up.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbles. He's very handsome, with long brown hair and stunningly blue eyes.

"It's fine." I reassure him. He nods then takes off again. I smile and shake my head. _Boys will be boys_ I say inside my head.

* * *

Its noon and I stroll through the streets, looking for a place to eat. Suddenly, a bunch of the Cardinal's guards come running past me. _I wonder if there's gonna be a fight..._ I think. _Well, if there is a fight... I wanna be there! _And with that thought, I bolt after the guards. I race down the street for a while until I arrive at Cooper's yard to see the guards, Jussac and Rochefort surrounding three men and the boy who knocked me over earlier.

* * *

All of a sudden, the boy kicks Jussac's hand to prevent him from drawing his sword then he starts fighting the guards. He's a good fighter and he's doing very well for someone so outnumbered. The boy grabs a rope and swings round, knocking out a handful of guards, making the surrounding crowd cheer. I hear one of the three men near me chuckle. Another one of the three turns to the other two.

"Shall we?" He asks. Then the three of them draw their swords and leap into fights with the guards.

"Showtime." I mutter. I draw my sword and start fighting the guards around me. I see a guard about to stab the boy from behind and I rush forwards and stab the guard. The boy nods in thanks as the three men join us. The five of us are now surrounded by guards.

"Finish them off." Rochefort commands the guards then he leaves the scene.

"Let's even the odds." The man beside me in black says. We nod and spring back into action. The fighting goes on for several minutes with guards falling left, right and centre. I manage to take down quite a few guards.

* * *

I've just stabbed one when I see the boy talking to Constance. My entire body stiffens. _Of course, she always gets the guy._ But my sister gestures in my direction and they both glance at me for a second. _Wait, are they talking... about me?_ I am stunned for a second before I walk over to them. The boy looks at me.

"Hey, sorry I knocked you over earlier." He says, gazing into my deep brown eyes.

"It's fine." I smile. He smiles back.

"What's your name?" The boy questions but Jussac rushes over.

"You!" He glares at the boy. The boy quickly disarms him and knocks him to the ground.

"Well? You haven't answered my question" The boy states.

"Are you always this cocky?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Only on Tuesdays..." He hits Jussac again. "...and whenever beautiful women are involved." I roll my eyes.

"It's either my sister, or its Tuesday." I mutter. Luckily, neither he nor Constance hear me.

"Damn you!" Jussac starts to get up and charges at the boy but he knocks Jussac back down.

"Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation?" The boy snaps waving his sword at Jussac on the ground.

"And you're Captain obvious as well as cocky." I state.

"Oh, I beg to differ. Deep down I'm a hopeless romantic" He denies. "But you still haven't told me your name." He points out. I can tell that my sister is watching us with interest. _Probably wondering why he's talking to me, not her_ I tell myself. But I find myself wondering the same thing.

"Anthea" I inform him.

"Anthea, has anyone told you that's a beautiful name?" He says.

"You're the first." I respond. "What's your name?"

"D'Artagnan." He tells me. Jussac staggers to his feet. "Back for more?" D'Artagnan challenges Jussac as he tosses him his sword. Instead of replying, Jussac snaps his sword in two and throws it at D'Artagnan's feet and walks off.

* * *

The people who were eagerly watching the fight start chanting 'Musketeers!' That's when it dawns on me that the three men fighting with me and D'Artagnan were the musketeers.

"Oh. My. God!" I breathe out. D'Artagnan turns to me smirking.

"You must come from a very small town." Constance states as she observes D'Artagnan.

"How did you know?" D'Artagnan enquires.

"Lines like yours might actually work there. This is Paris. I suggest you stick to sword play. In a battle of wits, you sir, are unarmed." Constance sneers before she turns and stalks off somewhere.

"Stupid bitch!" I say quietly. D'Artagnan hears me and starts laughing. Soon, I'm laughing too.

"You don't like her then." D'Artagnan declares after we've calmed down.

"Constance is not the best sister in the world." I huff. D'Artagnan looks at me questioningly. I'm about to respond before one of the musketeers saunters over.

"She's right though." He comments. "The ladies of Paris are infinitely more complicated. A thousand ways of saying 'no' and only some of them mean 'yes'" But instead of D'Artagnan staring after my sister, he's staring at me. I catch him staring and he quickly pretends he wasn't staring, I can see the blush on his cheeks.

"I'm a Lady of Paris, but I'm not complicated." I retort to the musketeer's analysis, holding my head high, proudly.

"That's because you're different, special." D'Artagnan mumbles. I turn to him and he blushes, face turning red, as he realises I heard him. Another musketeer walks over.

"I hate to ruin the mood" he starts, his gaze flickering from me to D'Artagnan. "But they will be back." The last musketeer walks straight past us.

"Unless you wish to fight an entire army," He says when he passes us. The others follow, as the musketeer in brown passes D'Artagnan he pats him on the shoulder and says,

"Elsewhere." D'Artagnan and I look at each other before following the musketeers.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Three Musketeers

~Anthea's P.O.V~

"You are very skilled with a sword." One of the musketeers says to me as we walk through the markets of Paris.

"Thank you. I've devoted much of my life to learning how to fight." I tell them.

"Well, I believe introductions are needed." The musketeer replies. "I'm Athos." He gestures to the other musketeer in brown "This is Porthos." Athos points to the last musketeer "And Aramis."

"I'm Anthea." I smile.

"So, now what?" D'Artagnan questions as he walks beside me leading his horse. "Do we pick up where we left off?"

"I think there's been enough fighting for one day." Athos shakes his head.

"Besides, any man who's an enemy of Rochefort's is a friend of mine." Porthos states happily.

"Who's Rochefort?" D'Artagnan enquires.

"Captain of the Cardinal's guards" I speak.

"The right hand of the most powerful man in France." Aramis explains. "Rochefort is the most feared swordsman in Europe." Aramis shakes his head, "You certainly know how to pick your fights."

"Like I said, he insulted my horse." D'Artagnan shrugs slightly.

"You're reckless, arrogant, impetuous, probably be dead by sundown. But I like you lad." Porthos announces. "And Anthea, you are an incredibly good fighter." He turns to us. "Where are you two staying?"

"No idea." D'Artagnan sighs.

"Well, I stay at inn after inn, alternating between inns from time to time, but currently I'm not checked in anywhere."

"Then where's your stuff?" Aramis quizzes. I shrug.

"Hidden in an alleyway" I say vaguely.

"Ah, um... Do either of you have any money?" Porthos asks.

"I ran out of money yesterday" I frown. D'Artagnan pulls out a leather pouch of money.

"I can pay for her too." He offers, tossing the pouch in the air and catching it with one hand.

"Well good sir, you, Anthea, and your fine steed are welcome in our humble home."

"For the time being" Athos proclaims, before sauntering off into the house. Porthos follows. Aramis waves his hat at D'Artagnan's horse.

"That, goes in there." He points to the nearby stables, then goes into the house. I smile at D'Artagnan.

"Thanks"

"For what?" He asks.

"Covering the cost for me to stay here."

"Well, I couldn't just let you sleep on the side of the street." D'Artagnan chuckles. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks again." I smile before walking into the musketeers' house.

* * *

I drop myself into a chair near the stairs. Porthos and Aramis sit across from me. Aramis is reading something and Porthos is sat with a cup of wine in his hand, a bored expression on his face. Athos is sat on the other side of the room, leaning back on a wooden support column. D'Artagnan enters and sits in the chair beside me. It's silent for a few minutes.

"What should we drink to?" Porthos queries when he can no longer bear the silence.

"How about the king?" D'Artagnan suggests.

"He's a child. Cardinal rules in all but name, might as well drink to him." Athos sulks. D'Artagnan reaches in front of me and picks up his cup.

"To France." He offers.

"We served for it, fought for it, bled for it. Look where it got us." Athos continues to sulk.

"Friendship?" I speak up.

"Love?" D'Artagnan glances at me. Athos sighs.

"Word of advice, boy. Trust no one." D'Artagnan furrows his brows. He leans in the direction of Athos.

"Must be something you still believe in." He tries. Athos holds up a shining gold coin. "This." He threw it up into the air and threw a dagger at it. The dagger hit the coin perfectly, securing it to the wooden beam supporting the ceiling. "This." He holds his cup up. "And this." He takes a swig of his wine. "Anyone who tells you otherwise is either a fool or trying to sell you something." And with that Athos gets up slams his cup down on the table before disappearing to another room.

"What's his problem?" I huff. Aramis looks up from his book before reading again.

"I know Athos may seem cold and unfriendly, but don't let if fool you. Deep down-"

"He really is cold and unfriendly." Porthos completes.

"What happened to him?" I query.

"What happens to any man; a woman." Aramis answers before turning a page in his book. D'Artagnan fidgets in his seat.

"You know, I don't want to offend anybody-" D'Artagnan leans forward "-but I thought you'd all be a little bit more..."

"Heroic." I finish for him. D'Artagnan nods in agreement. Porthos bursts out laughing at us. Aramis closes his book and set it on the table.

"What my esteemed colleague was trying to say, in his own way, is that we are obsolete. We're warriors but there's no war for us to fight. And so we drink, and brawl, and quarrel with the Cardinal's guards, and then we drink some more. What we need, is a great cause. But there are not great causes left."

"Which is why I keep telling you it's not too late to do that priest thing again; beats working for the city, free booze at wakes and weddings, and then there's the nuns" Porthos pipes up. D'Artagnan raises his eyebrows at Aramis.

"You were a priest?" Aramis nods.

"Until I realised being a man of God and a man of the cloth, aren't always the same thing."  
"And yet he still prays for those he kills" Porthos comments. "Old habit"

"On the contrary, the men I kill deserve to die." Aramis rises from his seat and walks to the mantelpiece. "But they also deserve piece. After all, they must've believed in something." Aramis leans against the mantel. "We all do. Even the worst of us."

"I'll drink to that!" Porthos declares as he picks up the wine jug, only to find it empty. "Planchet! More wine! Planchet!"

A guy carrying logs rushes down the stairs. A few of the logs tumble out of his hands.

"Oh! Sorry sirs." He says rather cheerily as he makes his way past me to the fireplace. He puts the logs in front of the fire. "I'm afraid, there's none left. You've drunk the lot." He places his hands on his hips.

"What sort of answer's that?" Porthos demands. Planchet doesn't reply. "Go get some more man!"

"Very good sir. It's just... I can't sir." Planchet informs Porthos, regretfully. "We've..." He smiles at D'Artagnan and me. "We've run out of money." Aramis turns to look at Planchet.

"Planchet what are you?" Porthos asks, tiredly. Planchet sighs.

"Complete and utter waste of space sir." Planchet responds.

"And?" Porthos prompts.

"As much use as a fart in a bottle sir-"

"Right"

"In short sir, a total tit sir. But I can't work bleedin' miracles!"

"Planchet" D'Artagnan interjects. He reaches across me to hold a coin out to Planchet.

"Oh," Planchet gladly takes the coin from D'Artagnan. Planchet bites the coin jokingly to check that it's real. "Thank you very much sir. That's- That's- That's incredibly generous of such a... handsome, young man. Thank you very very much. Will you be staying here tonight?" Planchet asks hopefully.

"He'll be taking your room Planchet. As will Anthea." Aramis answers. "They will decide who sleeps on the floor and who sleeps in the bed."

"Right, and so I'll be sleeping..."

"You may take the balcony."

"Outside. The balcony, outside in the cold. With birds shitting on my head all night." Aramis nods. "Great. Erm... can I just say-"

"Wine!" Porthos cuts him off as he bangs his cup on the table. "Wine! Wine! Wine! Wine!" He chants repeatedly, Aramis joins in.

"Yes! Of course! Wine it is sirs!" Planchet glares slightly at Porthos and Aramis before leaving.

* * *

~D'Artagnan's P.O.V~

That night, I stand in Planchet's room with Anthea.

"I can sleep on the floor." Anthea offers. "I'm surprisingly used to it." I shake my head. I could not and would not allow her to sleep on the floor.

"No, no, I couldn't let you sleep on the floor." I argue. "You deserve the bed."

"But-" She starts to object but I cut her off.

"I'll sleep on the floor." I state sternly. She sighs and gives in. She lies on the bed and throws a blanket at me as I settle myself on the floor.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"Goodnight D'Artagnan" Anthea says.

"Goodnight Anthea" I respond. I think about Anthea as I lie on the floor. She's beautiful, with her long dark brunette hair and chestnut brown eyes. Her eyes are amazing; I lose myself in them every time I look into them. And her lips are perfectly shaped. I think back to when I was talking to Constance about her...

_I finish off a handful of guards then look to my left to see a girl watching me._

_"You know, you shouldn't be standing so close to the fight." I say._

_"I'm just making sure my sister's alright. She's a much better fighter than I originally thought." She gestures to the left and I turn to see the pretty girl I accidently bumped earlier._

_"She's your sister?!" I ask in disbelief._

_"Yes, my name is Constance" Constance smiles. I nod then Constance's sister walks over to us..._

I chuckle when I remember she called me 'Captain obvious'. I think about when she was surprised that the musketeers were fighting the guards too. And when Constance had left and Porthos thought I was interested in Constance. He was so wrong. I am far more interested in Anthea because she's different. In a nice way. Most girls care too much about their hair or other things, but Anthea... Anthea loves to fight and doesn't wear dresses. I find that interesting. I think that, for me, its love at first sight. I wonder how she feels about me...


	3. Chapter 3 - The Palace

~Anthea's P.O.V~

I jolt awake to the sound of someone banging on the door.

"D'Artagnan, Anthea, wake up!" Athos shouts through the door. "Get up! We've been summoned to the palace, all of us!" He keeps banging on the door.

"Alright! Alright! Keep your hair on! We're awake! We're up!" I yell. Athos stops banging and walks away. I groan and get up. I look down at D'Artagnan. He's still asleep on the floor. "How the hell can he sleep through that?!" I step over D'Artagnan just as an evil thought crosses my mind. I smirk to myself and sit on D'Artagnan.

"Urgh!" He groans, his eyes remaining closed. "What?" He opens his eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Athos was shouting at us to wake us up, but somehow you slept through that, so I sat on you." I smile and stand up. D'Artagnan glares at me slightly.

"Did you have to sit on me?"

"Yes."

"You could've woken me up nicely."

"What would've been the fun in that?" I smirk before walking out and going downstairs. Not too long after, D'Artagnan comes downstairs. The five of us, the musketeers, D'Artagnan and I, leave for the palace.

* * *

We enter the palace and I notice that the inside is just as astonishing as the outside, if not more. We stand and wait for the King to arrive.

"His majesty, the King." The herald announces as the king, followed by the Cardinal, come down the many stairs. King Louis the thirteenth is a very young King, so the Cardinal is often with the King to give him 'advice'. D'Artagnan and the musketeers kneel while I curtsy and bow my head.

"Well, well, well" The King says as he comes to a halt in front of us. "Brawling with the Cardinal's guards. That's very bad. Well, what've you got to say for yourselves?"

"We-" D'Artagnan starts, only to be cut off by Aramis.

"Humbly beg your pardon, your majesty." Aramis turns his head to look at D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan rolls his eyes and looks away from the musketeer.

"Yes. Yes, I should hope so too. So t-tell me, how many were involved in the altercation?" The King asks, seemingly intrigued.

"There were five of us against fifty of them, your majesty." Porthos responds. The King's face brightens and a small smile creeps its way onto his face.

"Five against fifty?" The King repeats before another smile crosses his face. "And you beat them like a drum." The Cardinal coughs slightly, bringing the King back to his senses. "And yes you shall have to be reprimanded, of course, most harshly, I'm afraid. You do understand that don't you?"

"We do, your majesty." Athos assures.

"Her majesty the Queen." The herald announces as the Queen and her ladies-in-waiting make their way towards us. I notice my sister among them.

"A-Anne," The King stutters. "What a- What a pleasant surprise!"

"My ladies and I wanted to see the valiant musketeers and the extraordinary young lady who stood against the Cardinal's guards," The Queen smiles a little. "Five against fifty?" She turns behind her slightly. "Or was it five hundred?" She turns back to us. Constance looks at me and smiles weakly.

"Just fifty, your majesty." Athos speaks. "It was an off day." The King chuckles at Athos' comment.

"That's my musketeers for you. By the time they write songs about them, it'll be five thousand."

"I hope you won't be too harsh with them. After all, boys will be boys. As for the young lady, well, she's just an exception." The Queen walks over to me. "You must be Anthea, my lady-in-waiting's sister. She's told me about how brave and talented you were yesterday. But you must try not to be so reckless."

"I'll try your majesty. But it's not easy." I reply, honestly. The Queen smiles at me.

"Your majesty, the culprits..." The Cardinal reminds the King as the Queen walks back to her ladies-in-waiting.

"Ah! Yes, yes. Well stand up then." We did as we were told as the King approaches us, addressing each one of us when he passes. "Athos. Porthos. Aramis." He pauses when he reaches D'Artagnan. "Forgive me for saying this, D'Artagnan, but you look a little underdressed."

"My father is a poor man, your majesty." D'Artagnan replies. "A former musketeer as well. These are the... only clothes I have." He adds.

"Oh Lord. We shall have to rectify that. Can't have my musketeers, or the son of one, looking like tramps. New suits. All round, I think.-" the Cardinal looks furious "-Yes. You'll see to that Cardinal?" The Cardinal expression changes to a look of shock. "And Anthea, you look a little underdressed too."

"I regret to inform you that, my parents disowned me. I could not afford new clothes so I had to make some myself."

"Oh dear, you poor girl. Right, well, a new dress for Anthea too" The King states. I roll my eyes. _Great, they're going to get me a stupid dress._ D'Artagnan sees my eye roll and chuckles but he quickly covers it with a cough.

"I'll see to that." The Queen interjects. The King smiles at her.

"And, yes, I think a purse of gold. For each, as a reward for your courage. You'll see to that as well Cardinal. And yes before I forget, no more fighting with his Eminence's guards. Hmm? Or there'll be none of them left." The King chuckles while the Queen smiles.

"Your majesty, might I suggest a more-" The Cardinal begins.

"Forgive my impudence, Cardinal. But I doubt the King requires your advice in this matter. After all, they are his musketeers. Good day, Gentlemen. And good day to you Anthea." The Queen smiles at me before leaving with her ladies-in-waiting trailing behind.

"Well now, off with you rascals." The King pipes up. "But err, be there for the parade tomorrow. New clothes and all." The King concludes and we are dismissed.

* * *

The next day comes quickly and we assemble outside the palace. Many guards are assembled as well. Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan are all wearing black. Porthos is wearing brown and I am wearing a pale blue dress. The King, Queen and the Cardinal are all standing on the balcony, awaiting the arrival of Buckingham. I can see that the King is getting impatient. Suddenly, a huge shadow is cast over the courtyard as a big airship flies over the palace. Guards scattered as a huge anchor dropped and smashed into the ground. The airship breaks a flag off its post and it lands right in front of Athos and Porthos. When the airship lands a man, who can only be Buckingham, wearing blue with brown hair strolls down the stairs to meet the King, who, with the Cardinal and the Queen, came down from the balcony to greet Buckingham.

"Buckingham!" Athos says with venom in his voice. Buckingham talks to the King but I can't hear what's being said. But when they walk past us, they come to a stop.

"Now this is a pleasant surprise." Buckingham states.

"Ah, another acquaintance of yours I see." The King says disdainfully.

"We've met, yes." Athos responds.

"As I recall, last I saw you, you were on your knees as well; most unfortunate habit." Buckingham smirks.

"It's a habit I'll have to break on our next encounter." Athos hisses.

"I look forward to it." Buckingham turns to the Cardinal. "In the meantime, shall we talk peace?" Then Buckingham goes into the palace with the King and the Cardinal. Athos lets out a breath he'd been holding.

* * *

Later that day I am walking with my sister, the Queen and her ladies-in-waiting.

"Anthea! Anthea!" I hear D'Artagnan call my name.

"My apologies, your majesty. I won't be long." I say to the Queen, she smiles at me and nods. I walk over to D'Artagnan.

"Hey D'Artagnan" I smile. "What brings you here?"

"His majesty wants a word with me. Imagine that." D'Artagnan replies smugly.

"That's great!" I smile. D'Artagnan smiles back.

"I was wondering if you want to, talk with me later... or... or something." D'Artagnan says. The Queen and her ladies-in-waiting listen in and start giggling. I glare back at them before smiling and turning back to D'Artagnan.

"I'd love to." I kiss his cheek and walk back to the Queen.

"Young D'Artagnan seems to have his eye on you" The Queen comments. "He loves you," the Queen informs me, "a lot."

* * *

~D'Artagnan's P.O.V~

"Two summons in two days. Your majesty honours me." I state as I walk beside the King.

"Oh, come now. Please, think nothing of it." The King says. "You're a good fellow D'Artagnan. So, ah, how are the ladies, treating you these days?"

"Well there's only one lady whose attention I care about." I say truthfully.

"Ah! That wouldn't be Anthea, now, would it?" The King guesses.

"Is it really that obvious?" I raise my eyebrows. Then the words 'Captain obvious' ran through my mind. The King chuckles.

"So I am right." He smiles. "Yes, indeed. Well same here, of course. Thing is, I've got this... friend; just a regular chap, like you and me. He got married very young. Political alliance, arranged marriage, you know the sort of thing. Hardly knew the girl."

"But he likes her?" I enquire.

"Oh, uh, yes. Mhm, very much."

"Well does she like him?" I quiz.

"Ha, well, funny you should say that. That's the problem. He's um... he's not sure." The King sighs and I notice he's staring at the Queen. "Well, he just feels like a fool when he's around her. He's always saying the wrong thing. His palms are sweating. His heart's pumping so loud he's afraid she might hear it. It's torture just to look at her. Have you ever felt this way?"

"Not until recently." I reply staring at Anthea. The King steps closer to me.

"So, what do we do? I mean, my friend, what does he do?"

"He should speak his heart. Be someone who cares for her and isn't afraid to show it. Be himself." I think about the first time I saw Anthea.

"Well that's what I told him." The King says.

"Well then he's doubly lucky. After all, he does have your majesty as a friend."

"Yes. Yes" The King smiles. "It's good to have friends. Perhaps you should take your own advice. Will you excuse me for a moment?" The King walks off to where Anthea is sitting with the Queen.

* * *

~Anthea's P.O.V~

We all stand as the King approaches us.

"How are you?" The King asks the Queen.

"Very well" The Queen smiles.

"I'm wearing blue." The King randomly states. But the Queen's smile doesn't falter.

"And you look very handsome in it." The Queen compliments. The King chuckles.

"Er, thank you. I- Yes- I- You're looking _very_ lovely, do you know, in fact, I was only just remarking to D'Artagnan how um... how- how beautiful you are." The King stutters as he struggles to find the right words.

"Thank you my Lord." The Queen blushes.

"Erm, Anthea, I think D'Artagnan would like the pleasure of your company." The King suggests. The Queen turns to me.

"You may go." She smiles.

"Thank you, your majesties." I curtsey before joining D'Artagnan.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Plot

~Anthea's P.O.V~

Yesterday was nice. D'Artagnan and I walked around town and just got to know each other a little better. Today, however, we are sat in the Musketeers' house, bored. It feels so much better to be wearing my usual clothes, not that dress the Queen got me, although D'Artagnan said it suited me. Suddenly someone starts repeatedly knocking on the door. Planchet makes his way over to the door.

"Coming! Coming! Hold your horses! It's not a matter of life and death, you know!" Planchet opens the door and my sister's voice travels from the open door,

"Actually, it is." Planchet lets Constance into the house. She immediately comes over to where D'Artagnan and I are sat. She tells us about the Queen's diamond necklace that is missing.

"You want us to go to England, retrieve the diamonds, which the Queen suspects might be in Buckingham's possession, which will naturally involve breaking into some heavily fortified, highly impregnable facility?" D'Artagnan summarises.

"The Tower of London." Constance clarifies. "Since the Cardinal's spies are trying to implicate the Duke it, is the most logical choice."

"Then return to Paris with every soldier, assassin, mercenary, bounty hunter, on both sides of the channel to stop us from doing so." I add. "Did I miss anything?"

"All in five days." She tells us.

"A minor detail." D'Artagnan shrugs.

"Anything else?" I enquire.

"No." Constance shakes her head.

"Okay." I nod.

"You'll do it?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Well, I really only have one question for you." D'Artagnan interjects. "Why in the world would I do that?"

"Because I'm going" I say.

"Is that supposed to convince me?"

"No. But this is." I put my arms around D'Artagnan's neck and kiss him. He kisses back until I pull away.

"Okay, I'll go." D'Artagnan decides. I smile at him. Then we go over to the musketeers.

"Diamonds, Buckingham, Tower of London, five days, Queen's reputation and the fate of France as we know it." D'Artagnan informs the others. "Who's with us?" Athos looks around at everyone and Porthos raises his eyebrows. Then Porthos rises from where he was sat.

"Well, I should imagine the Queen would be quite generous. Count Porthos. Hmm, what do you think? Got a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Besides, I hear the English women are a lot like a frosted bottle of champagne. Ice on the outside, but once you warm them up..."

"Okay!" I roll my eyes. "Moving on!" Aramis grabs a roll of weapons and places them on the table.

"This isn't a great cause. But, it'll have to do." Aramis states. Porthos slaps Planchet's hand away as he tries to touch the weapons.

"Buckingham's there. So is she." Athos says darkly.

"Who?" D'Artagnan questions.

"Countess de Winter. Charlotte Backson. Anne de Breuil. Lady Clarik. Milady."

"Milady?" D'Artagnan says. "I know her. I saw her with Rochefort." Aramis shakes his head.

"She's switched sides again." Porthos announces. "She's working for the Cardinal no doubt."

"What are you going to do if you catch her?" I enquire.

"Musketeers!" A voice sounds from outside. "Open up and surrender by order of the Cardinal."

"You were followed." Aramis says to Constance as we rush over to the window.

"It's Rochefort."

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis, D'Artagnan and Anthea, surrender your weapons and no harm will come to you."

"To the horses, in the stables." Aramis decides. We all nod and go to the stables. Planchet and Constance stay behind to try and delay the guards and Rochefort. The others are already on their horses. That's when I realise that there are five of us and only four horses. The musketeer's burst out of the stables.

"Anthea!" D'Artagnan holds his arm out to me as his horse is about to pass me. I grab his arm and he pulls me behind him, onto his horse. We ride past the guards and off into the night.

* * *

When morning comes, we reach the port of Calais. Planchet and Constance joined us not long after we left Paris. Aramis is looking over the port to see how many guards there are between us and a ship.

"Jussac, and a lot of help. There's no way past." He informs us.

"How the hell did he get here so fast?" Porthos says angrily.

"Now what?" I huff as Constance looks closely at Jussac and the guards.

"We need a distraction." Athos states.

"I'll go." Aramis responds quickly.

"I'll go." Porthos declares.

"I could go." Planchet offers. Everyone stops and looks at him. "Probably not."

"I'll do it." I state. D'Artagnan steps closer to me.

"No way." He argues.

"Wrong. Wrong on all counts." Constance speaks up causing all eyes to fall on her. "You'll need _every_ sword where you're going. I can't help you there, but I can help. Right here, right now."

"If they catch you..." I start.

"They won't." Constance insists.

"_If_ they catch you-" I repeat.

"I'm the Queen's lady-in-waiting." She cuts me off. "You, on the other hand, are a wanted fugitive. And about to steal from the most powerful man in England. Which one of us should be worried? Go. Go so that you can come back sister." I hug Constance before turning to D'Artagnan.

"She'll need your hat and cloak."

* * *

I watch Constance ride out, disguised as D'Artagnan.

"D'Artagnan!" Jussac shouts. "Get after him!" Jussac and the guards chase Constance and she leads them away from the port. I run out of our hiding spot, followed by D'Artagnan, the musketeers and Planchet. We quickly board a ship and begin our journey across the channel to England.


End file.
